The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a portable data collector and analyzer for diagnosing machinery and, more particularly, to a portable data collector and analyzer with a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface for transferring data at a high-rate.
Traditionally, rotating machinery diagnostics has required large and bulky test equipment along with a large amount of data to properly diagnose machine vibration problems. The bulky test equipment must be operated close to a power source and in a harsh environment. A device must be designed to have the same technical capabilities as the large and bulky test equipment, but must be compact in size and have the ability to be operated with a battery for at least 6 to 8 hours.